Nabari no Halloween
by The Pudding Fiend
Summary: Halloween has been canceled at Banten High! Raimei is on a mission to get Halloween back and has recruited the others to help her. Will they succeed?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nabari no Ou, but I do wish I owned Yoite's hat. I don't own Kingdom Hearts either, but I only make a reference to it.

Let's just say Raiko and Yoite never died. They're still alive and well…ish. Yoite's not dying, either.

Happy Halloween! Enjoy! (I don't care if they don't have Halloween in Japan, because they do now.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kouichi_!"

Aizawa jerked in surprise, spilling his juice all over his front. Raimei stared intently at him, leaning on his desk and waiting for him to stop choking. He pounded on his chest with a fist and sputtered a bit more.

Finally, he caught his breath. "What is it, Raimei?" He asked her. "Is something wrong?"

Raimei slapped a hand down onto his desk, causing him to jump. "Wrong? Of course something's wrong! Halloween's tomorrow and no one even seems to be aware of that!"

"…" Aizawa looked at Raimei silently, then: "What?"

"You know, _Halloween. _That tradition that they have in America where you dress up and go door-to-door getting free candy!" She gestured passionately. "You _have_ to have heard of it!"

"Ohhhh, Halloween." Aizawa adjusted his glasses. "I think we have that here in Japan now, too. Although, I haven't heard of the school doing anything special about it. Normally the staff organizes something for Halloween."

"Well, that's not right! We have to tell Thobari-sensei! C'mon!" Raimei grabbed Aizawa's shirt-sleeve and proceeded to manhandle him out of the classroom.

Thobari-sensei was on his lunch break and was about to take a sip of his tea when the door to the teacher's lounge burst open violently.

"Thobari-sensei!" Raimei marched over to her coughing teacher, dragging Aizawa with her.

"R-Raimei?!" Thobari-sensei looked at his students in shock. "Aizawa? What's going on?"

"Sir, we _have_ to do something for Halloween!" Raimei exclaimed. "Kouichi says that there are normally events here, so why isn't there anything this year?"

"…Is _that_ what this was all about?" Thobari-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Well, we _were _going to have some events for Halloween this year, but not many people showed interest, so…"

"What?! No, that can't be!" Raimei exclaimed. "Why wouldn't they take interest in it? Halloween is great! You get free candy!"

"…" Aizawa and Thobari-sensei exchanged looks that said _'So she was only in this for the free junk, huh?'_

"That's horrible; we have to do something!" Raimei grabbed Aizawa's sleeve in one hand, Thobari-sensei's in the other. "I have a plan! Let's go, Kouichi, Thobari-sensei!"

"Huh? Wait! I'm not done marking the tests yet!" Thobari-sensei protested as Raimei dragged him and Aizawa out the door.

"Alright, I've assembled you all here today because we have a dire emergency," Raimei explained, pacing in the front of an empty classroom. Thobari-sensei had an annoyed and exasperated look on his face and was seated at a desk. Also seated was Aizawa, who looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or not and Miharu, who was doodling on a sheet of paper and not paying attention. Also present was Yukimi, Raiko, Gau and Yoite. "The Halloween celebrations have been cancelled and we have to find a way to get them back!"

She turned to face the 'class'. "We only have one day to plan, so I'm going to need your help. So, if you have suggestions, please tell me."

They stared at her, or ignored her in Miharu's case. Raiko raised his hand. Raimei pointed at Gau with a ruler stick.

"Yes, Raiko? Do you have a question?"

He nodded. "What _is_ Halloween, Raimei? Is it really that important?"

"Halloween is a tradition that they have in North America where people can dress up in costumes and go to different houses and get free treats!" Raimei nodded. "And yes, it is quite important."

"Oh, I see," Raiko rubbed his chin in thought. "You know, maybe I should dress up. That could be fun."

Yukimi snorted. "Don't. We all know that you'd dress up as something weird," He paused. "And why the hell am I here?!"

"Because Raiko thought that we should have as much input as possible," Raimei explained.

Yukimi glared at Raiko, who shrugged cheerfully. Yukimi scowled and muttered something that sounded extremely rude. Gau raised his hand.

"What is it, Gau?"

"Um…So, how are we going to get these Halloween events to your school? Don't you need the approval of the principal to have events?" He asked.

"You do, and the principal already said no," Thobari-sensei explained. "So this isn't going to do you any good."

"But, if we come up with enough ideas, then they'll have to agree to one of them!" Raimei pointed to the chalkboard, which read: HALLOWEEN RESTORATION COMMITTEE (A/N: Hee, KH reference!). "That's where you guys come in. So, any suggestions?"

There was a pause; everyone appeared to be thinking, although what they were thinking about was unclear. Miharu continued doodling, his arm blocking whatever he was sketching. Aizawa raised his hand.

"How about we have a costume contest? Everyone could dress up and whoever had the best costume would win something at the end," he suggested.

Raimei nodded, then wrote "Costume Contest" on the board. Gau raised his hand next.

"I think we should do a haunted house," Gau said. "We could get people together to build it."

Raimei wrote "Haunted House" underneath Aizawa's suggestion.

"If Halloween is tomorrow, then you don't have time to build a haunted house," Yukimi pointed out, although he was still scowling grumpily. "Four-eyes' idea would work better."

Raiko spoke up next. "I like his idea too. I want to dress up."

Yukimi gave Raiko a weirded-out look. "Don't you think it would be odd if a 20-year old man appeared at a school dressed-up like some kind of freak?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't be the only one to dress up like a freak, so I'm sure that everything would be okay," Raiko said with a smile. "You should dress up as something too, Yukimi."

"What?! Hell no!" Yukimi looked at Raiko like he was insane. "Are you kidding me?! I'm not that stupid!"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Gau muttered under his breath. Yukimi turned to glare at the back of his head; Gau pretended not to notice.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, you two," Thobari-sensei waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Aizawa's idea sounds fine. Are we done now?"

"No, we have to come up with more ideas," Raimei said. "We don't—Yoite?"

Yoite put down his arm. "We could take everyone to a graveyard," He suggested quietly.

"Oohhhh, we _could_ do that," Raimei looked up, considering the possibility. "We could have them play hide-and-seek!"

"That _would_ work, if we could get anyone to agree to let us use their graveyard," Thobari-sensei said. "I don't think getting arrested for trespassing is a good Halloween activity."

"Oh, that's true," Raimei sighed. "Well, so far we only have one idea that we could use. That's not nearly enough."

"I have an idea." Everybody turned to look at Miharu.

"Really? What's your idea, Miharu?" Raimei asked.

"This!" Miharu held up the piece of paper he had been doodling on.

"…" Everyone stared in shock at his drawing, even Yoite.

Gau had gone extremely pale and slightly green. "…I think I'm going to be sick…" He covered his mouth with a hand.

Thobari-sensei and Aizawa had also gone white as a sheet. "Rokujou…you…you…" Thobari-sensei struggled to complete his sentence unsuccessfully, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Aizawa just lay his head onto the desk and shuddered.

"I've…never seen anything…so _terrifying_," Raiko muttered. He looked distinctly petrified.

"Holy fu**ing _sh**_," Yukimi swore vehemently.

Yoite gaped silently for a moment, then lowered his hat over his eyes. "Miharu, how could you…?"

Raimei inhaled slowly, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "M-Miharu, I d-don't think we can use your idea. Sorry."

Miharu cocked his head cutely. "Really? Okay." He put his drawing back on his desk. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, his drawing safely out of sight.

"Alright...I think we'll settle with Kouichi's idea, okay?" Raimei said.

All present nodded vigorously; Miharu had gone back to doodling. All eyes focused on Miharu, hoping that they would never have to experience anything like that again…

_Ever._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Happy Halloween, guys! Review and tell me what you think!

I'm sorry Yoite! I gave you such a tiny role! (bawls)

Yoite: …..


End file.
